


Helping Harry Forget

by lesyeuxverts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Food Porn, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's having a bad day and Severus is trying to coax him into a better mood...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Harry Forget

The potion was almost finished. The flames scorched the cauldron bottom, and Severus turned the heat up with a flick of his wand. The potion burbled, effervescent fizz spreading throughout the room. The potion was minty, sweet and light – with a last pop, it changed colors, and Severus turned the flames down.  
  
"Harry," he called out, hearing the approach of his husband. "Harry, did you remember –"  
  
"No." The door to their bedchamber slammed shut with Harry on the other side of it.  
  
Severus broke through the wards, hammering at them until they collapsed in on themselves, and then he broke the locking charms on the door, picking through them one at a time. "Harry?" he called out when he had dispelled the sound-muffling charm.   
  
"Harry, are you all right?"  
  
Harry was conjuring glass figurines and smashing them against the wall. They fell and broke in crystal waterfalls, shimmering rainbows of shards.   
  
Severus caught Harry from behind, putting both hands on his shoulders and gentling him. He pulled Harry back, nestling him in his arms, and soothed him with long strokes.   
  
"Now, do you want to talk about it, or do you want to act like a two year old?"  
  
Harry turned in Severus's arms and pressed open-mouthed kisses to his throat. "Help me forget about it?"  
  
"Of course." Severus pulled Harry down onto the bed, onto the silk sheets that were rippled like the calm lake in the breeze. He pressed open-mouthed kisses along Harry's collarbone while his fingers were busy unfastening buttons. Impatient, he Banished their clothing with a flick of his wand.  
  
He kissed a path down Harry's breastbone to his heart, holding his lips against the steady fluttering beat. He marked each heartbeat with a kiss until Harry squirmed, and then he raised his face to press his forehead against Harry's.  
  
"All right?" he asked, letting the two words stand in for a host of others.   
  
It is enough – Harry relaxed in his arms, the flush fading from his face. "Yes," he said, his fingers warm on Severus's throat. "Just … the Prophet, and a dreadful day at work …"  
  
Severus pressed open-mouthed kisses to Harry's throat, nibbling and sucking down a path from jaw to collarbone. "Mmm?"  
  
"… Had a row with Ron again, and … ah," Harry said, grasping Severus's forearms. "More."  
  
Severus obliged, returning to Harry's throat and seeking out the most sensitive spots, licking and nibbling. He blew on the wet skin at the base of Harry's throat, pinning him to the bed when he arched up against Severus.   
  
"More," Harry breathed, putting his arms around Severus's back and holding him tighter. "Make me forget about it all."  
  
"Enough of that," Severus said, pulling away from him. He caught Harry's wrists in his hands and conjured a length of silk cord, binding them together.   
  
He stretched Harry out on the bed, tying wrists and ankles to the bedposts and kissing each silken knot. Severus worked his way inward, from each wrist along the inner forearm to the elbow, from each ankle up to the knee, kissing and stroking as he went. Each inch of skin was blessed with his touch, his tongue, his breath, and Harry was writhing before Severus had reached his thighs.   
  
Severus sat back on his heels, kneeling between Harry's spread legs, and watched him shudder and shiver at the sudden absence of touch. "More," Harry begged, his lips gleaming and parted. "More, please. I need you."   
  
"And I need you," Severus said, keeping his voice to the low, rumbling murmur that drove Harry wild for him. "And I have you. What shall I do with you now that you're my captive?"  
  
He Summoned his wand from the bedside table, calling it to him with a flick of his fingers, and shifted to tap it against Harry's breastbone. "What shall I do with you, indeed?"  
  
Conjuring a bouquet of feathers, a bucket of ice, a leather paddle and a long-stemmed rose, Severus set them aside. "You're at my mercy, Mr. Potter – entirely at my mercy. Will you beg and plead if I subject you to your darkest nightmares?"  
  
Severus conjured a whip, coiling it neatly before setting it with the rest of his creations, a set of silver nipple clamps and a burning candle, which he left hovering over Harry's chest. He leaned in for a kiss, bruising Harry's lips before he withdrew.  
  
"Will you bless me and promise me the world if I bring you to the heights of ecstasy?" He conjured chocolate and strawberries, a glass vial of lubricant, and a replica of Harry's favorite vibrator. Switching it on, he traced the outline of Harry's legs, stopping to tease the sensitive skin behind Harry's knees before moving up his thighs.   
  
He turned off the vibrator just as Harry tried to slide down the bed toward it, and then set it aside with the other conjured toys. His hand lingered on them, moving from one to the next, and he let a low chuckle escape as Harry twisted to watch him.   
  
"None of that." Severus conjured a length of dark cloth, wrapping it twice around Harry's head to blindfold him. Crouching over him, he trailed kisses along his jaw, earlobe to chin. He stopped there, shifting up to let his lips hover over Harry's. "What will it be tonight? What is your pleasure?"  
  
"Love me," Harry whispered, his breath warm and moist on Severus's lips. "Love me, Severus – make it gentle. Make it last."  
  
Severus kissed him then, holding their bodies separate but shifting enough to rub their cocks together. He captured Harry's bottom lip, sucking on it and giving it a gentle nip before he released it. "As you wish."  
  
Levering himself up, Severus knelt between Harry's legs and reached for his wand, conjuring a cock-ring. He stroked Harry's cock, bending to taste the drop of pre-cum at the tip, reaching lower to caress his balls. "I'll make it last," he promised, as he put the cock-ring on Harry, kissing the head of his cock and then moving up to kiss Harry again. "I'll make you forget."  
  
Harry, bound and spread out for Severus, awaiting his pleasure – he arched up into the kiss, plundering Severus's mouth with his tongue. He kissed Severus with needy, gasping moans that were lost in their kisses. "Please," he said when Severus pulled away. "Please, I need more."  
  
Severus reached for the bowl of melted chocolate and the strawberries, kneeling again between Harry's thighs. He dipped the first strawberry into the chocolate and held it over Harry's lips, using it to paint them sweet with chocolate. He dipped the tip of the strawberry into Harry's mouth, forcing his lips apart. Severus fed the berry to him, holding his fingers there until Harry licked the last of the juice from them.   
  
Another berry, dipped in chocolate – Severus used it to trace swirling patterns across Harry's chest. He made long swooping spirals down to Harry's stomach, tight curling spirals around his nipples, and punctuated it all with a dot of chocolate in his navel.   
  
He brought the berry to his lips, licking the last of the chocolate from it, and bent to pass the strawberry to Harry, feeding it to him. They shared the berry, mouth to mouth, and Severus licked the chocolate from Harry's lips and shared the taste of it with him. "You're mine," he said into Harry's ear, nipping at his earlobe and soothing the sting with a kiss. "You're mine to do with as I please – mine to decorate, mine to play with, mine to fuck."  
  
"Yes," Harry said, wriggling against his bonds. "Yes, please – let me touch you, Severus."  
  
"You are touching me." Severus began to lick the chocolate from Harry's chest, following each swirl. He curled around one of the tight spirals, finally coming to Harry's nipple and sucking on it. The taste of Harry, salt sweat and warm skin, mingled with the taste of the chocolate on his tongue, and Severus sucked harder.   
  
He traced the trail around Harry's other nipple with a finger, scooping up the chocolate and bringing it to Harry's mouth. He let Harry suck on his finger and lick off the last of the chocolate before returning it to the nipple and pinching it.   
  
Harry's mewl was lost when Severus surged up his body, capturing his mouth. "Please –"  
  
"Patience." Severus straightened up and surveyed his collection of conjured items. "Here," he said, taking the vibrator and holding it to Harry's lips. "This will keep you quiet, brat."  
  
He spelled the dildo to fuck Harry's mouth, and watched it stretch his lips wide, Harry arching against the silken bonds, before bending back to his original task. He licked the chocolate from Harry's chest, taking his time and savoring every bit of it. Sweet, dark chocolate, the flavor was intense on his tongue.  
  
Each of Harry's breathy gasps, each of his moans, vibrated against Severus's lips. Severus shifted, moving to let his cock rub against Harry's thigh – sweet moans, and Harry was spread out for him, his face flushed and his lips stretched around the dildo. "Enough," Severus said, licking up the last of the chocolate.   
  
He went lower, bypassing Harry's cock, and pressed his fingers against Harry's hole, picking up the lubricant even as Harry moaned and writhed, pushing down against his fingers. Severus fumbled with the jar and poured some of the lube onto his fingers, waiting until Harry stopped struggling against his restraints before he returned to his earlier task.  
  
With gentle, slow strokes, Severus opened Harry – one finger, then two, slowly stretching him. He stroked his own cock, watching Harry squirm. Vanishing the blindfold with a quick spell, Severus made Harry wait, made him watch Severus pleasure himself. Harry moaned around the dildo, and Severus smirked at him.   
  
"Ready for more?" Taking the dildo from Harry's mouth, Severus set it against his opening, pushing it into him with slow, gentle thrusts. Harry's back arched when Severus touched the button at the base, setting it to vibrate as it fucked him.   
  
"You're mine," Severus said. "Your arse is mine, your mouth is mine, and all of you – you belong to me." Stopping only for a quick kiss, he settled himself on Harry's chest, pressing his cock against Harry's lips.   
  
Without hesitation, Harry opened for him, taking the whole length of Severus's cock into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it, he sucked, and Severus groaned. The warmth, the gleam in Harry's bright green eyes, the vibration of Harry's moans, it was exquisite.   
  
Severus fucked Harry's mouth until the pressure to come was almost unbearable – he pulled out, smirking at Harry's protest. "Not now," he said, stroking Harry's cheek. "I'm going to come inside you."  
  
Removing the dildo, Severus tossed it aside and positioned himself, sinking into Harry with one slow thrust. He held himself still for a long moment, covering Harry's body with his own. They were pressed together, heartbeat to heartbeat, breath to breath, and it was impossibly sweet. Harry's eyes fluttered shut as Severus lowered his mouth to claim Harry's lips in a kiss, butterfly-light and tender.  
  
"Mine," he whispered into the kiss, repeating his claim, and Harry pulled back into the pillows.  
  
"Yours," he said with a smile, licking his lips. "Completely yours – please, Severus. Fuck me. Undo me."  
  
With a groan, Severus began to move, thrusting in and out of Harry. Tight heat clenched around him, Harry's angelic, ecstatic smile beneath him, it was perfect.  
  
Severus spelled Harry's restraints away, fumbling between them to remove the cock-ring. Harry's arms came around him, caressing Severus's back, holding him. "Yours," Harry whispered as he came, lifting his head to press a kiss on Severus's shoulder.  
  
Undone by the kiss, by the tight ripples of Harry's muscles around him, Severus came, lowering himself to lie on Harry as climax shuddered through him. "Yours," he agreed, nuzzling Harry's neck. "Yours."  
  
Harry stroked his back, soothing away the tremors raised from the cold dungeon air hitting sweaty skin. "Thank you," he said.  
  
Severus raised himself up on both elbows, giving himself the vantage point to smirk down at Harry. "It was my pleasure."  
  
With a kiss to Harry's forehead, he settled back in Harry's embrace. "Better, brat?"  
  
"Of course – you always know just what to do."   
  
"Good." Severus Summoned a blanket, draping it over them, and curled himself around Harry. He held Harry until he fell asleep, sheltering him and soothing him, and it was enough.


End file.
